Dulces y Whisky
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Conocían los dulces, conocían el whisky, ¿pero qué demonios estaban haciendo las dos cosas juntas? NEKOTALIA. No pairing


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**: _Ninguna -creo-  
_

**Aclaraciones: **_¡Ando con la fiebre de animales! xDDD Así que era de ley escribir algo de los gatos de Reino Unido... lo sé, parecerá ridículo, ¡pero no importa! No es como si alguna de mis ideas anteriores hubiese tenido sentido (?) xDDD _

_Esta en particular está basada en una "experiencia real" -al menos el inicio-: estaba yo sentada en mi patio y comía unos dulces que Otou-sama me había traido, cuando se acercó un gato que suele vagabundear por aquí. Lo miré, él me miró, cruzamos miradas (?), y enseguida se abalanzó sobre mi caramelo y huyó xDDDD No me arañó ni nada, pero me dio un poco de coraje porque ya era el último de mi bolsita u.u _

_Se me ocurrió de repente un montón de mininos peleando por dulces... ¡y así nació esto!_

_Jejeje n.n Gracias y espero que les entretenga un rato_

_Owari~**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Dulces y Whisky"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-¿Qué es eso? -_preguntó con verdadera intriga Gato Irlanda del Norte

_-No lo sé-_ respondió su gemelo _-Pero he visto que mi amo los come con frecuencia_

_-También el mío -_ apoyó Gato Inglaterra -_ Y cuando se acaba muchos, comienza a hablar extraño y huele a alcohol_

_-Eso sólo le pasa al tuyo_ - despreció Gato Escocia - _Porque el mío, más bien parece que lo hace como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, ¿acaso no es obvio?_ - adoptó una pose superior, como quien dirá la mayor verdad de todas _- Esas cosas sólo se comen cuando estás aburrido, es decir, no tienen nada de extraordinario_

_-Supongo_ - suspiró Gato Gales con verdadera aburrición -_ ¿Será por eso que tu amo se esfuerza por quitarle al mío sus reservas?_

_-¡Es como pasatiempo!_

_-Exacto -_ se lamió su patita -_ Nadie ocuparía su tiempo en una cosa "aburrida"_

_-¿Por qué siento que está tratando de decirnos algo?_

_-¡Sí, yo también lo siento!_

_-Más bien parece que juega con nuestra inteligencia_

Los cinco gatos de las islas británicas se encontraban en la casa de Gales, algo un poco inusual dado que dos de los felinos vivían al otro lado del mar y rara vez viajaban con tanta soltura, pero gracias a una reunión en la que hasta Irlanda tuvo que dar su punto de vista, ahí estaban todos reunidos

Se esperaría que estuvieran en el palacio de Buckingham, en Londres, no obstante... bueno, bastaba con decir que Gales era el único que podía alojar a esos gatos sin que 5 segundos después tuviera ganas despellejarlos como símbolo de victoria

Vamos, con ellos se aplicaba la frase "_las cosas se parecen a su dueño_", porque las peleas que surgían entre los hermanos países, se reproducían exactamente igual entre los hermanos felinos: Gato Inglaterra y Gato Escocia discutían a cada instancia; Gato Irlanda y Gato Irlanda del Norte jugaban sus bromas, trampas, y/o cualquier acto que implicara perros persiguiendo animales inocentes; Gato Gales se limitaba a observar, o sólo se retiraba a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol

Sin embargo, no se encontraban luchando, riendo e ignorando la situación, sino que sus gatunas mentes analizaban con verdadera intriga un objeto que el amo de su anfitrión dejó en la mesa de té, en la sala

_Una botella de whisky_

Pero no era cualquiera, y tampoco contenía dicha bebida

El recipiente era transparente, sellado con un corcho de goma y a lo ancho tenía una larga etiqueta de color vino decorando unas letras doradas... bien todo normal, a excepción de ese bonito listón verde trébol en forma de moño que adornaba el cuello, y el pedazo de papel colgando de una cuerdita plateada

En el interior había... como bolitas negras... ¿dulces, acaso? El olor de la miel que alcanzaban a percibir indicaba eso

Lo verdaderamente intrigante, eran los dos elementos_ juntos_

_-Si son caramelos, ¿por qué están dentro de la botella?_

_-Debe ser algún tipo de nueva presentación_

_-Sí, los humanos tienen ideas raras, ya saben_

_-¡Qué estupidez! ¡No vale la pena intercambiar dulce por whisky! ¿Quién va a querer esa mierda cuando en presentación original se tiene algo mucho mejor?_

_-Nuestros dueños_

Se hizo un silencio general de resignada aprobación

Es que cuando los cinco países, luego de recibir al par de irlandeses en el puerto de Cardiff y viajar a la casa de Gales para dejar provisionalmente los equipajes - y a ellos, de paso -, comenzaron a disputar aquel envase como si se tratara del tesoro perdido de Gatotlántida: en cuanto Irlanda la sacó y obsequió a su hermano de ojos verde oliva, Escocia e Irlanda del Norte intentaron quitársela; Inglaterra se quejó de su inmadurez, pero fue como mera distracción para hacerse de ella por 4 segundos; Bryan la recuperó, Scott lo empujó para que saliera volando, la atrapó Arthur, Ryan lo tacleó...

Y 10 segundos después, la sala ya estaba hecha un campo de batalla...

Ellos alcanzaron a ocultarse detrás de librero... aunque luego se vieron obligados a huir al pasillo cuando Scott lo tiró para usarlo de trinchera...

...

A pesar de que Glen fue el que demostró verdadera cordura, un simple hechizo de invisibilidad hacia el objeto le colocó como el dueño... bueno, de por sí ya lo era, pero con eso -y un par de duelos con revólver- puso fin al conflicto

Así que después de arreglar el lugar -con magia todo era más rápido-, salieron discutiendo con fastidio... ¡y sorpresa! La botella apareció en la dicha mesa de té

¿Qué hacía tan especiales a esos dulces como para provocar ese tipo de reacciones?

Era un verdadero misterio

_-Y... bieeeeen~ -_ empezó canturreando Gato Irlanda del Norte _-¿Nos quedaremos aquí sólo tratando de adivinar qué se supone que son?_

_-Ciertoooo~ -_ continuó Gato Irlanda _- No sé ustedes, pero me da curiosidad probarlos_

_-¿No nos mataría algo así?_

_-No es chocolate, y tampoco somos perros -_ escupió el felino pelirrojo -_ ¿Acaso eres idiota?_

_-¡¿Estás buscando pelea, estúpido?_

_-¡JA! Ya quisiera ver que tus garritas de nena hicieran algo al respecto_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres ver lo que estás "garritas de nena" te pueden hacer?_

_-¡No me asustas, hippie!_

E iniciaron una de sus taaaan predecibles luchas

En serio, el minino de ojos verde oliva se preguntaba cómo sus hermanos podían ser tan tontos

_-Aprovechando su lapsus... -_ se acercó al mueble el gemelo mayor_ -¡Yo la abriré!_

_-¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo sin pulgares móviles? -_ lo siguió hasta el mueble

_-¡Existe una cosa llamada "gravedad"!_

_-¿Sabes si quiera lo que eso significa?_

_-No, ¡pero suena genial!_

_-La verdad es que sí -_ se acercó_ - ¡Te ayudaré!_

Gato Gales se limitó a exhalar oxígeno despacio, aunque permaneció cerca de los mininos con aspecto idéntico, después de todo, estaban a punto de proceder en una operación en que saldrían dañadas las cosas de su amo... al menos tenía que echarles un ojo, ¿cierto? -cosa igual era con sus otros hermanos, pero esto resultaba más interesante-

Le daba curiosidad probar esas... golosinas... aunque no era tan tonto como para no saber que aquello derivaría en trágicas consecuencias, así que cuando obtuviera lo que quisiera, procedería a dejar implicados al resto de los felinos

Supervivía el más fuerte, era una ley de la naturaleza

_-Gato Gales_ - le hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo-_¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?_

... ¿lo estaban tratando de involucrar?

Si era así, que manera más obvia de echarse de cabeza...

_-... ¿no se suponía que usarían la "gravedad"?_

Sólo les insinuaría "_ideas_"

_-Sí, ¡pero no sabemos lo que es!_

_-Sólo lo dije para sonar inteligente~_

... ¿por qué no le sorprendía?

Bueno, admitía que ese inepto deje de ignorancia lo refrescaba

-_"La gravedad" es lo que hace que las cosas caigan_

_-¡WO! ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado!_ -lucía auténticamente sorprendido

_-¡Eres un jodido genio!_ - sonrió con emoción -_ ¡Seguro que tu cabeza pesa por ese cerebro que tienes!_

En verdad que era refrescante

_-Eso quiere decir... ¿qué debemos empujarla?_

_-¡De ese modo se romperá!_

_-Pero no creo que pase desde esta distancia_ -miraron ligeramente hacia arriba_ - ¡Hay que llegar a un lugar más alto y tirarla desde ahí!_

_-Si es que pueden subirla..._

...

...

_-¿Por qué no hacen que algo caiga sobre ella?_ - de repente, justo en medio, se hizo lugar el minino de ojos verde botella _-¿Son tan idiotas como para no pensar en eso?_

_-Aunque deben tener buena puntería para no romper más cosas de las necesarias -_ también estaba el menor de todos ellos _-Estamos en una casa ajena_

¡Gracias! ¡Al menos a alguien le importaba!

_-Naaah, ¡no trates de hacerte el noble!_ - le jaló el bigote con travesura-_ Sólo lo haces para quedar bien en frente de Gato Gales~_

_-¡E-Eso no es cierto!_

Si era así, lo había conseguido... superficialmente, al menos

_-¿Acaso ya olvidaste cuando fuimos a la casa de Gato Francia? -_ secundó la acción _- ¡Te importó un reverendo pepinillo meterlo en problemas!_

_-¡Fue diferente! -_ rodó los ojos con despreocupación-_ ¡Me la debía! Él me hizo lo mismo cuando vino_

_-Señoritas, todas son unas golfas, ¿contentas?-_ interrumpió Gato Escocia _- ¿Podemos proceder con lo importante?_

Si una cosa le agradaba de su hermano mayor, era que no soportaba que los sujetos con los que "_trabajaba_" perdieran el tiempo en tonterías... y a pesar de que no lo pareciera, él mismo se aplicaba esos protocolos

Tenía sus lados buenos

_-A ver... el punto más alto_ - entre todos lo buscaron... y lo encontraron en el librero cerca de la ventana, que casi pegaba hasta el techo

Era fácil subir y eso, pero el problema venía en si esos libros serían lo suficientemente pesados para romper el envase

La altura no lo era todo

Sin embargo, el problema fue resuelto con una particular serie de carpetas localizadas en la última fila

Quizá bastaría con una...

_-Lo único que faltaría, sería ver quién puede esquivar todo eso..._

Y con "_todo eso_", se refería a la serie de figuras de porcelana, ceniceros, más libros, enciclopedias y un potente limpiador que hacía resbalar cualquier cosa que se adhiriera a la madera

_-Voto por Gato Escocia_ - dijo inmediatamente el más chico

-_Voto por Gato Inglaterra_ - respondió el susodicho con reto

_-Creo que estaría bien el primero_

_-Me parece mejor el segundo_

...

De repente las miradas se enfocaron en él

Suspiró

_-Creo que no estamos en una democracia_

_-¡Nadie pudo haberlo dicho mejor!_ - el más grande se acercó a él y mordió su oreja con complicidad -_Y como soy el que organizó toda la operación -_¿eso hizo? _- Digo que lo haga Gato Inglaterra_

_-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién te nombró líder?_

_-Lo siento, hermanito -_dijeron al mismo tiempo -_ Suena increíblemente coherente_

Como era de esperar, discutieron unos minutos... pero el elegido terminó resignándose y accedió a subir, no obstante, se tomó la decencia de instruirlo un poco sobre el terreno que pisaría

No beneficiaría a nadie si fallaba... y contra lo popularmente dicho, los gatos no caían de pie

Era un mito inventado por los perros

...

...

Inició el recorrido con bastante facilidad: esquivó algunos ceniceros, figuras de porcelana, y como había mucho espacio entre la orilla y los libros, llegó al tercer piso sin contratiempos

Ya en el cuarto, las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas puesto que la zona para caminar se redujo, pero la ausencia de obstáculos a mitad de camino benefició bastante

En el séptimo nivel, prácticamente se quedó quieto: si caminaba o retrocedía, muchos volúmenes se vendrían abajo

Su única opción era dar un brinco para llegar hasta la cima, casi en la décima repisa

Se sentía la tensión, pero de quien estaba arriba, porque el resto veía con monotonía la lucha emocional que llevaba el más joven

Él mismo no se encontraba demasiado preocupado

...

El principio de la operaciónn resultó exitosa: el de ojos verde esmeralda se hallaba en terreno "_seguro_" y listo para empujar la carpeta elegida

Por su parte, los gemelos tiraron con cuidado el envase de la mesita y la rodaron hasta el pie del librero, donde el mayor la acomodó en el sitio preciso

Se refugiaron atrás del sillón, pues ya conocían los peligros de estar cerca de un montón de vidrio que podría caerte en un ojo

A la orden de "_¡Ahora!_", el de arriba empujó

Se escuchó un ligero silbido, un "_Crash_" ahogado, y un montón de hojas volaron por la habitación, adornando el sitio de negro y blanco

...

_-¿Funcionó?_ - preguntó con curiosidad

_-¡Primero deja revisar!_ -se quejó el pelirrojo _- O si tanto miedo tienes, bájate de una vez_

_-¡Nunca dije que tuviera miedo!_

_-Pero hazlo_ - habló con tranquilidad _-No es bueno que te quedes ahí más de lo necesario_

_-¿Y si se necesita empujar otra vez?_

_-Subirá Gato Escocia -_el mencionado intentó apuñalarlo con la mirada, aunque falló _- Buen trabajo_

Con una sonrisa sorprendida, procedió a bajar con cuidado

_-Oye, ¡¿qué fue eso de que yo subiría si se requería?_

¿En serio le iba a reclamar?

_-¿No lo harías?_

_-Claro que no, para eso está ese idiota_

_-... cierto, sólo él podría hacer este trabajo_

_-... ¿qué quieres decir?_

_-Es más delgado, pequeño y aerodinámico_ - dijo con toda la parsimonia del mundo _- Él se puede mover sin tantos problemas_

_-¿Insinúas que yo no podría?_

_-Tú eres el que lo está insinuando_

A veces, a pesar de toda la genialidad e inteligencia, su hermano mayor podía perder el enfoque...

_-¡Listo!_ - llegó a su lado Gato Inglaterra -_¡Uf! No pensé que hubiera libreros tan altos en una casa de este tipo_

_-Cosas de humanos_ - miró con atención el suelo: todo estaba lleno de hojas de... partituras

Su amo no era demasiado quisquilloso cuando se metían con sus cosas, pero si involucraban sus notas o el piano -gracias a Dios Gato que estaba en el salón del fondo -, digamos que alguien iba a terminar envenenado o devorado por un dragón

... por cierto, ¿dónde estaba Fafnir?

... no, todo era perfecto así, porque de estar presente, seguro se los hubiera comido...

Es que él sí que estaba _obsesionado/encantado/proclamando-territorio_ cuando se trataba de su dueño, así que de presenciar algo que pudiese perturbarlo, hubiese resuelto el problema lanzando fuego

Los dragones eran criaturas complicadas

...

...

Una vez todos cerca, se acomodaron alrededor del lugar de choque...

...

La botella estaba quebrada en su totalidad, ¡y los dulces se encontraban intactos!

Cada quien se arrimó uno, y colocados en círculo, se observaron entre sí

_-¿Quién será el primero en probarlos?_

_-Que sea Gato Inglaterra_

_-¡¿Otra vez yo? ¡Pues tengo cara de que voy a hacer todo, ¿o qué?_

_-Sugiero que lo haga Gato Irlanda del Norte_

_-¡¿Y por qué? ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?_

_-¿Por qué no? Eres el segundo más molestable de nosotros_

_-¡Cierto! No seas nena y hazlo~_

_-¡Jódanse! ¡Me niego!_

_-Lamento decirte que esto no es una democracia -_ sonrió con burla - _Te ORDENO que lo hagas_

Ya iban a comenzar a pelear otra vez, pero llamó su atención carraspeando sin discreción

-_Todos probemos uno al mismo tiempo_ -no estaba sugiriéndolo, esa SÍ era una orden, y lo notaron los presentes al emitir sus respectivas muecas de resignación -_ Son sólo dulces, nadie morirá_

O eso creía...

Bajaron la cabeza lo suficiente para tener al alcance del hocico la pequeña bolita oscura

El olor dulzón y de whisky ya les pegaba en la nariz

Se miraron una vez más, y a la señal de Gato Gales, ingirieron el caramelo

...

...

Oh, por Dios Gato

...

...

_-E-Ejem... muy bien, caballeros..._

_-Supongo que esto..._

_-Verán..._

_-Yo creo que..._

...

...

Así, de pronto, 4 mininos se abalanzaron sobre el resto de las golosinas

Hubo arañazos, mordidas, jaladas de pelos, pisotones, ataques mágicos, azotones, golpes, tacleadas y cualquier otro movimiento que infringiera el mínimo de dolor, ¿el objetivo? Hacerse del codiciado tesoro de los Dioses gatunos del Olimpo

Esas bolitas redondas eran como... como si el Dios Gato del Vino hubiese forjado en una pequeña cosita toooodo el whisky del mundo, ¡el más delicioso, el más exquisito, el más fuerte y el más alucinógeno de la existencia! Y con la combinación del sabor dulce, el alcohol subía de nivel y parecía que burbujeaba en la lengua, ¡realmente era como si un pedacito de cielo estuviera en esa insignificante cosa!

Ahora entendían por qué sus humanos peleaban por eso, ¡estaba justificado! ¡Casi casi eran motivo de guerra! ¡Seguro que uno de los pretextos para las batallas mundiales era aquel!

Sabían taaaaan sabrosos que podían comer hasta morir, ¡no importaba si dejaban esta vida con esa sensación en el paladar! ¡Y era muchísimo mejor que el atún, los camarones, que todo tipo de fruto que pudiese ofrecer el mar! ¡También no se comparaba al whisky solo!

Debió ser un Dios Gato del Olimpo con forma humana quien combinó tales elementos para crear aquello

Si existía un cielo gatuno, definitivamente encontrarían ahí más de esos dulces...

...

Gato Gales pensó todo eso... pero contrario al instintivo impulso de unirse a la guerra de sus hermanos, únicamente se quedó quieto, disfrutando con malsano placer el caramelo que todavía se derretía en su boca

Sus felinas pupilas gustativas sufrían ataques de complacencia, sin olvidar el entretenimiento mundano de la lucha entre el resto de los presentes

Nada como un celestial bocadillo acompañado de una programación sangrienta...

...

...

En menos de 5 minutos, las bolitas desaparecieron, no sin dejar un bello detalle en aquellos que cedieron ante la paranoia

_Estaba más ebrios que una cuba_

Por supuesto, nada como 4 de los más vándalos gatos de Reino Unido borrachos, disputando entre sí los imaginarios restos de más angelical dulce, rompiendo todo a su paso, maullando canciones de piratas, persiguiendo hadas y dejando pilas de evidencias que los incriminaban

Genial, al final no tuvo que hacer nada en realidad

...

...

Varias horas después, sus respectivos dueños regresaron

Con sólo abrir la puerta, hallaron a 4 de los más vándalos gatos de Reino Unido dormidos a pierna suelta en medio de los restos de la sala

Los sillones estaban rasgados, la mesa de té rota, un librero caído, el contenido de otros volando por el aire, paredes pintadas, cuadros caídos, la pantalla de la TV quebrada, y las cortinas comenzaban a incendiarse (?)

El gato de los ojos verde oliva, por su parte, también apreció la escena, aunque desde los brazos de su amo, ya que lo halló justo cuando bajaba del auto y lo cargó en un gesto inconsciente

Era otro espectador que trataba de "_preguntarse_" cómo demonios hicieron 4 felinos para destuir todo aquello

Coartada perfecta

...

...

El primer acto reflejo que realizaron los países, fue levantar cejas de interrogación, abrir la boca por la sorpresa, seguido de las carcajadas de incredulidad y las palabras que fanfarroneaban por las "_habilidades_" de sus respectivas mascotas

Todo eso fue silenciado cuando el dueño de la residencia dio un par de pasos al frente, provocando un eco similar al que haría un monstruo entrando a su cueva invadida de sabandijas

Sí, ya lo sabía, Glen no era quisquilloso, pero fue suficiente con ver sus partituras haciendo de colchón para _tomar medidas_

Alguien iba a salir envenenado, o devorado

Y esto fue lo que precisamente ocurrió, ya que al segundo, como si hubiese sido invocado, entró volando Fafnir y se posó con cinismo en el hombro de Gales

Se oyó un "_Adelante_" y el reptil procedió con el sacro santo castigo

Aumentó de tamaño conforme llegó al suelo, y con una estatura de 1.20 m., lanzó una llamarada que quemó superficialmente los pelos de los gatos

Despertaron al instante, lanzaron chillidos de sorpresa, y apenas reconociendo donde estaban, lograron por milímetros que sus colas no fuesen atrapadas por las fauces de la imponente criatura... o por lo menos tres de ellos, porque Gato Irlanda fue el sacrificio inicial

Bryan y Arthur intentaron intervenir por la vida del inofensivo animal, pero Glen los ignoró con la gracia digna de un monarca, y sin demostrar nada en sus facciones -como siempre-, se limitó a caminar hacia la cocina

Scott se burló hasta de su propio felino y siguió con desvergüenza al anfitrión; Ryan sacó su celular y grabó cada detalle de la persecución con una estúpida sonrisa en la boca

Ojala lo compartiera después

...

...

Mientras sus hermanos seguían siendo devorados, él recibió su alimento habitual de la apática mano de su amable dueño, quien lo miró como quien sabe del resultado de un plan perfectamente ejecutado

-Jajajajaja, estúpidos animales -comentó Escocia, quien tomó asiento sobre el fregadero - ¿Qué los habrá puesto así? No me digas que dejaste abierto algún whisky, o que tus plantas alucinógenas se quedaron a la vista

-Fueron los dulces - respondió acariciándolo con tranquilidad - La botella la puse sobre la mesa de té y ya no estaban

-¡Malditos gatos! - dijo con ira, pero más burla se distinguió que otra cosa - Se llevaron lo mejor... tal vez no son tan tontos como parecen

-Qué trágico

La verdad sí, porque al final de cuentas, ellos fueron los que se comieron tan delicioso manjar... vale, se ahorró una persecución dirigida por un dragón de doble personalidad, pero tampoco hubiera estado mal morir por eso

En fin, qué se le iba a hacer

-Y después de todos los problemas que tuvo que pasar Bryan para traértelos, te quedaste sin nada - sacó un cigarro y lo colocó en su boca - ¿Ya ves? Eso te pasa por no cederlos cuando te lo ordené

-No estuvo tan mal

-¿Ah, no?

-Un dragón intenta devorarlos - le miró de reojo - ¿No es un buen espectáculo?

Ensanchó más la curvatura de sus labios, ahora mostrando los dientes

-Seeeh, entretenimiento "_sano_" para tus invitados - sacó de su bolsillo un par de... cosas negras; las puso sobre la plancha - Tómalos como un pago por los daños

Y eran... eran... ¡de aquellos caramelos con whisky!

Oh, si no fuera porque debía conservar una fachada de apatía, saltaría sobre ellos y se los tragaría con la rapidez digna de un demente

Su dueño los cogió: llevó uno a su boca, ¡y el otro se lo dio a él!

-Debo suponer que sólo comiste uno - le susurró mientras rascaba su oreja - Bien por ti

Cierto: salvó su vida, disfrutó humillar a sus hermanos, ¡y recibió otra golosina gratis!

-Esto no es suficiente- se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo - Quiero efectivo

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si aceptaste eso como pago!

-No lo hice

-¡Malnacido, te los comiste!

-No significa que haya aceptado

-¡Entonces fue inútil! ¡Malgasté eso por nada!

-Así es

Que cruel era la vida

_-¡GATO GALES!_ -por la ventana se asomaron los gatos gemelos -_ ¡TIENES QUE SALVARNOS!_

_-¡AYUDA!_ -los acompañó Gato Inglaterra -_ ¡T-Tú puedes detener a Fafnir, ¿cierto?_

_-¡BASTARDO INFELIZ, NOS ENGAÑASTE! -_Gato Escocia ya lideraba el grupo de queja _- ¡DEJASTE QUE NOS COMIÉRAMOS TODO A SABIENDAS DE CÓMO NOS IRÍA DESPUÉS!_

_-Ustedes también lo sabían_

_-¡NO ES LO MISMO!_

_-Yo no dije nada_

_-¡PRECISAMENTE!_ -corearon al mismo tiempo

No obstante, ya no continuaron: el dragón rojo los encontró y los ahuyentó lanzando una bolas incandecentes

Acompañándolos, se vio a Arthur y a Bryan tratando de hacer algo por ellos, pero no era precisamente fácil controlar a semejante reptil si no eras Gales; Ryan seguía grabando y riendo a carcajada limpia

Adentro, Scott se burló con toda la soltura del mundo; Glen se entretuvo más saboreando su confite, ¿y él? Pues lo imitó, jojojojo

¿Remordimiento por entregar a sus hermanos? ¡Qué va! Se lo buscaron... ¿y por qué no? Les beneficiaba: de alguna manera se les tenía que bajar el azúcar y el alcohol de la sangre

Nada como ser perseguido por una criatura tan problemática

Todo era por la supervivencia del más fuerte, ya lo había dicho

...

...

Bueno, en realidad eso era lo de menos

Importaba más verlos corriendo por sus vidas~


End file.
